Mister Right
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Salahkan ketakutan yang terus menghantui hingga mereka tak kunjung bersatu. Tanpa menyadari pilihan lain yang lebih menguntungkan dari pada harus menjadi takdir" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.8 :** **I saw that you were perfect and so I love you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mister Right**

 **A fanfic by Aesthetic-yoon/Born-Singer/-yunki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Salahkan ketakutan yang terus menghantui hingga mereka tak kunjung bersatu. Tanpa menyadari pilihan lain yang lebih menguntungkan dari pada harus menjadi takdir._ "

 _._

 _._

Suara binatang malam masih terdengar, cukup terang hingga tak bisa dikatakan malam lagi. Ketenanganlah yang membuat mereka masih mengeluarkan suaranya. Bagai bisikan menyenangkan namun terdengar menakutkan di satu sisi.

Asap yang mengepul di atas perairan menandakan bagaimana dinginnya hari, juga hangatnya air sungai. Titik embun yang hinggap di atas dedaunan di sekitar sungai, indah memang, hanya sekali lagi;hal itu akan menjadi menakutkan saat suasana begitu sunyi.

Hingga melayangkan pandangan jauh, tepat dipinggir sungai yang lumayan luas tadi terdapat seorang dengan bibir yang mulai membiru. Kedua tangannya menadah setinggi dada, seolah-olah sedang menahan sesuatu didalamnya.

Melawan segala dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang, ia bertahan sejak hari masih gelap. Jauh dalam pikirannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seperti menimbang-nimbang mana jalan yang akan ia ambil.

Ingin mengeluarkan air mata, sayangnya mereka telah membeku bahkan sejak betahun-tahun lalu. Walau jika dipikir, menangis pun percuma. Ia tetap tak akan pernah menemukan jalan terbaik untuknya. Dilema ini belum menemukan ujung bagaimana ia bisa mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.

Perlahan matanya dibawa untuk terbuka, ketika hari sudah terang. Cahaya yang menembus retina mengagetkan penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba, sudut bibirnya terangkat namun dengan wajah yang sendu. Keindahan sekitar yang tak pernah berubah mengingatkannya pada semua memori tentang kisah-kisah dahulu.

 _Cinta, takdir, kematian …_

Tiga hal yang ingin ia enyahkan dari dunia, namun dibutuhkan oleh dirinya.

Karena setiap cinta yang menghampirinya sebagai takdir, menghilang begitu saja berkat kematian. Hingga hidup terus berlanjut, bukan cinta atau takdir tapi kematianlah yang selalu ia tunggu hingga sekarang.

Ia menghembus napas pelan, ketika pilihan sudah ditangan.

Bergerak mendekati air, langkahnya terus berlanjut bahkan sampai kaki terbenam di dalam sungai. Sampai sebatas pinggang air membasahi tubuhnya, ia berhenti, bukannya sosok ini tak memiliki bakat berenang. Namun, jika ia bisa mati karena tenggelam, hal itu sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Tangannya mulai turun secara perlahan, begitu bergetar saat air di dalam tadahan tangannya menyentuh air baru. Masih pada posisi, ketakutan membuat tangannya belum bisa terbuka.

Matanya membola segera, setelah mendengar derap langkah cepat yang menabrak ilalang. Getaran pada tangan merambat hingga keseluruh tubuh, langkah tadi tak terdengar tergantikan dengan hembusan napas kasar.

"Hentikan Min Yoongi—" nada yang dipaksa untuk berteriak tapi harus teredam berkat napas yang mengebu, ia memukul dada dengan kepalan tangan, "—jangan membuangnya. Bagaimana aku mengetahui kondisimu nanti? Ayo naik, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu yang selalu mendapatkan keraguan."

Perasaannya menghangat, untuk kali ini ia bersyukur memiliki seseorang dengan perhatian penuh. Kehangatan itu telah mencairkan sesuatu didalam dirinya, kemudian hal yang ia inginkan sebuah tetesan air mata berhasil menyentuh dan bersatu dengan sungai.

Menunduk menahan getaran bahu yang tak dapat disembunyikan, sosok dengan nama panggilan Yoongi ini berpikir keras hanya untuk sebuah ucapan balasan.

"Aku lelah Jimin, sungguh!" takut berpaling matanya hanya menatap ikan yang sedari tadi menyesuaikan diri didalam air, "Aku lelah melihat orang-orang disekitar diriku menemukan kematian. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat meratapinya, tanpa bisa menyusul mereka."

Dipinggir sungai itu, sosok pendengar mulai melepas mantel yang ia kenakan, "Teman, keluarga angkat, hingga takdir yang seharusnya membuatku menjadi manusia seutuhnya harus meninggal karena bukan menjadi takdir yang sesungguhnya."

Begitu lamban langkahnya hingga Yoongi sendiri tak menyadari itu, "Tapi, hanya seorang yang bukan takdirmu yang akan meninggal karna menemukan takdir yang salah. Sedangkan teman dan keluarga angkat yang telah tiada bukan disebabkan karenamu, Yoongi."

"Tetap saja, tetap saja aku akan menangisi mereka. Bahkan aku belum siap untuk menangisimu kelak, Jimin. Inilah yang membuatku malas mencari, atau bahkan dekat dengan teman baru, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan menjadi abu yang larut dengan sungai. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak akan mati sampai dunia berakhir. Aku …

… menginginkan kematian, Jimin."

Langkahnya terhenti, sosok Jimin ini memang terlampau sering mendengar kalimat itu, tapi kali ini mengapa begitu menyakitkan?

Ia telah menggapai tubuh Yoongi, menyentuh bahu pemuda itu kemudian membaliknya dengan perlahan. "Baiklah, ayo buang dia. Ikan ini tidak akan membantu apapun, ia hanyalah cerminan dari dirimu. Aku akan membantu mencari takdirmu, kemudian hiduplah normal dengan menjadi sosok manusia seutuhnya lalu, temukan kematianmu."

Tetesan yang lebih pekat dari air menuruni pipinya lagi, ia mengangguk semangat, sedang sosok dihadapannya tersenyum lembut ikut membantu membebaskan ikan kecil yang selalu membantunya memastikan kondisi Yoongi disuatu tempat.

"Selamat tinggal."

Makhluk kecil itu terbebas dan mulai berenang menjauh. Jimin segera meraih tangan Yoongi, menggenggam dan mengiringnya keluar dari air.

Yoongi sibuk memerhatikan tangannya yang sedang digenggam hangat, _aku ingin kau menjadi takdirku Jimin, hanya jika masih mendapat takdir yang salah aku belum siap apalagi mampu melihat abumu lebih cepat._

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 _ **Belasan abad lalu,**_

" _Hyung~" lelaki tua itu berusaha untuk membujuk seseorang didepannya, "Dengarkan aku, ok?"_

 _Ia jelas mendengarkan, dadanya naik turun menahan air di_ _pelupuk_ _mata_ _, "Aku benci ini, kau menua dan sakit. Sedangkan_ _aku_ _,_ _sosok yang harus kau panggil_ _H_ _yung ini tak pernah mendapat salah satu diantaranya_ _,_ _" Ia masih menunduk, sambil meremas hanbok besarnya._

 _Tak lama keduanya terdiam, musim t_ _e_ _lah berganti. Tak ada lagi kekeringan yang menyiksa, hanya d_ _e_ _ruan angin lembut menyamankan jiwa. Sayangnya, jiwa sosok ini tak pernah tenang berkat hal yang ia selalu pikirkan._

" _Mungkin ini sudah waktunya, menceritakan semua sesuai janji uri aboji."_

 _Wajahnya berpaling, dengan tatapan menusuk. Sungguh penasaran, namun juga takut akan hal yang akan ia dengar. Sesuatu yang sangat ia tahu akan dibenci kelak. "Aku mulai hyung-"_

" _Bisakah untuk tidak mengatakan sekarang? Kau hanya sakit, belum tentu kau akan mati esok hari."_

 _Sosok lelaki tua itu tersenyum, ia selalu paham tentang perasaan hyungnya itu, "Anak-anakku, keponakanmu, tak ada yang tau tentang ini. Jin Young-hyung bahkan memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya namun sudah pergi lebih dulu."_

" _A-aku, hanya tak sanggup, Young-Jae. Dia juga lebih muda dariku tapi sudah menua dan pergi lebih dulu. Sama halnya dengan ini, aku hanya tak mau kau pergi sebelumku. Itu menyakitkan."_

 _Berniat menenangkan, tangan keriputnya terulur untuk mengelus halus bahu sang kaka_ _k_ _, "Maka dari itu biarkan aku mengatakan ini." Tak ada sahutan, tanda ia mulai menerima keadaan, Aboji mengisahkan ini saat kau tak mati bahkan sudah tertancap panah pada dadamu. Kau tau bukan keluarga kandung kami, aboji mendapatkanmu disebuah suku. Saat itu, suku tempat kau tinggal memberontak dikar_ _e_ _nakan lahan yang tak sengaja harabeoji tempati. Kar_ _e_ _na pemberontakan yang tak senonoh dan banyaknya masyarakat Joseon yang terbunuh, harabeoji dan abeoji terpaksa menghancurkan suku itu. Sayangnya saat itu seorang ibu tengah berjuang melahirkan anaknya. Ia meninggal saat telah melahirkan dan menitipkan pesan. Bahwa anak mereka tak akan pernah mati sampai dunia benar-benar berakhir. Kar_ _e_ _na sihir jiwa yang telah gugur, akan masuk kedalam jiwa baru. Sayangnya, hanya kau jiwa baru itu."_

 _Matanya bergerak liar, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya. "Tunggu, apa tadi? Tak pernah mati? Sampai dunia berakhir? Makhluk apa sebenarnya aku, Young-Jae yaa? Aku manusia aneh, bukan_ _,_ _tepatnya aku bukan manusia. Aku monster! Untuk apa keluarga kalian mau merawat monster sepertiku?" ia kembali gelisah, remasan pada bahu Young Jae mengerat, kini air yang ia tahan sejak tadi tak mampu lagi tertahan._

" _Tenang,_ _H_ _yung. Kumohon, tenanglah_ _. K_ _au bukan monster. Kau_ _H_ _yungku. Dengarkan aku dulu, kau bisa menjadi manusia. Segera temukan takdirmu, hanya jika kau menemukan takdir yang salah. Ia akan mati bahkan sebelum hari pernikahanmu, karna itulah aboeji tak pernah mau menikahkanmu pada seseorang."_

 _Bahunya melemah, ketika Young Jae sendiri merengkuhnya erat. "Bahkan aboeji menakuti hal itu. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan takdir kalau begitu?"_

" _Tidak, kau sempurna. Percayalah, kau akan mendapat takdirmu segera."_

 _Dan sore itu berakhir dengan cepat, terbukti dengan semakin menggelapnya hari. Yoongi hanya bersimpuh dipangkuan sang adik dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung berakhir. Ia sudah menduga tentang ini, namun menemukan fakta yang benar-benar terjadi membuatnya semakin ketakutan._

 _Hidup beratus-ratus tahun bukan membuat seseorang ini senang, namun sebaliknya._

 _Tantangan, pertahanan, maupun hal lain yang tak terduga akan terjadi. Entah hal baik atau buruk keduanya sama saja. Kar_ _e_ _na akhirnya, hal yang paling diinginkannya adalah mengakhiri hidup._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini_ _sudah seminggu setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Yoongi._

 _Setelah memanah tepat dititik tengah, ia diharuskan berlari kar_ _e_ _na seorang budak kerajaan yang mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Langkahnya semakin cepat, saat pijakan kaki mengenai bibir pintu. Masuk dengan tergesa kemudian duduk disamping adiknya, "Yaa, apa-apa an ini? Aku bilang jangan pernah mati sebelum aku mati. Young Jae-yaa, Min Young Jae!"_

 _Teriakannya berhenti, tergantikan dengan tangisan kencang. Wajah pucat didepannya sudah kembali pada_ _M_ _aha_ _K_ _uasa, jika Yoongi dapat menuntut maka siapa yang harus dituntutnya?_

 _Memandang langit setiap sore, kini ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali menangisi kepergian adiknya. Tapi, yang membuat Yoongi merenung kuat hanya satu hal. Yaitu perkataan tabib tentang pesan terakhir dari Young Bae,_

" _Dengan tanganmu bunuhlah seseorang, kemudian buat ia menjadi sepertimu."_

 _Setelah mendapat jawaban akan renungannya, Yoongi memilih untuk keluar dari kerajaan demi mencari takdirnya._

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi terduduk dengan wajah lesu disalah satu bangku tamu, hamparan rumput hijau ini menyepi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Ia pernah mengatakan bukan? Bahwa air matanya sudah membeku, bahwa ia tak mampu lagi menangis kemudian yang tersisa hanya sesak didada yang menyiksa. Ia berharap sesak itu dapat membunuhnya.

Jas putihnya tergeletak di karpet putih, memanjang menuju tempat pengikat janji, setelah kejadian tentang Yoongi, sungai, ikan juga Jimin terjadi, ia mencoba mempercayai seseorang menjadi takdirnya setelah dua bulan memadu kasih.

Namun, hal yang sama, hal yang sudah terjadi berulang kali kini terjadi lagi.

Seseorang sudah dapat menebak apa gerangan hal itu, Yoongi mungkin belum terlalu mencintai sosok itu tapi kepergiannya atas sebab Yoongi sendiri membuat ia takut lagi untuk memilih takdirnya.

Kematian, bolehkah Yoongi menjadi takdirnya sendiri?

Ia tak mampu lagi rasanya melihat seseorang pergi karnanya. Yoongi takut kejadian seperti dulu akan terjadi lagi, dimana ia akan dikeluarkan dari kampung karena penduduk yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah manusia terkutuk. Jika pun iya, lalu siapa yang dapat ia salahkan?

Ini bukan kehendak atau kemauannya sendiri, Yoongi tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti ini. Sampai-sampai berharap menjadi gila agar melupakan semuanya, tapi bukannya kegilaan yang didapat ia hanya mendapat stress berkepanjangan yang membuat kepalanya tersiksa.

Langit mulai mengeluarkan reaksi akan mendung yang sejak tadi terlihat, rintikan halus menembus lapisan-lapisan atmosfer kemudian jatuh ke atas tanah. Dan kala itulah seseorang yang terlihat acak-acakan datang dengan langkah lamban juga senyuman terpaksa.

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, rasa bersalah itu mengurung pikirannya. _Jika saja aku tak membuatnya memilih, tak akan ada tangisan hari ini._

Mata keduanya tak pernah berhenti saling menatap, bahkan saat Jimin sudah berlutut dihadapannya dengan wajah berbaring menyamping diatas pahanya, "Maaf."

Ucapan balasan tak segera mengalun, Yoongi memilih untuk mengusap halus kepala sahabatnya itu. Sekali lagi, Jimin mengucap _maaf_ membuat Yoongi berhenti dengan usapannya.

"Hentikan, maaf tak mengubah semua. Tetap saja aku akan melihat kematianmu dan sosok teman lain dimasa depan, nanti."

Tersenyum kecut, Jimin hampir terkekeh. Pasalnya lelucon itu selalu Yoongi katakan jika ia merasa kesal terhadap dirinya. "Aku berpikir keras Yoong _ie_."

Ucapan itu lagi, ucapan favorit Yoongi. Panggilan Yoong dengan _ie_ , ia selalu merasa senang saat Jimin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Tentang?"

"Aku bilang, aku berpikir keras. Maka tak akan mudah mengatakan itu."

Yoongi menghela napas kesal, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi tertutup?"

"Hanya, tunggu itu. Bersandar dipangkuanmu sangat nyaman, bahkan saat aku duduk diatas tanah," Batinnya sedang berkecamuk, sebenarnya. Jimin ini ingin mengatakan tapi ia belum siap. Takut bahwa ide tidak dapat diterima, atau sesuatu penghambat lain. Ia menengadah, menatap wajah pucat yang semakin mengkhawatirkan itu tidaklah nyaman.

Masih duduk diatas tanah, ia menangkap tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas kepala. "Jika sulit untuk menjadi takdirmu. Mengapa tidak kau buat aku menjadi sepertimu, kemudian hidup bersama, Yoong _ie_?"

Yoongi tak dapat mengontrol ekspresinya, sungguh pemuda ini sama sekali tidak tau harus senang atau sedih mendengar itu. "Entahlah, Jimin."

Jimin kecewa.

Mengapa? Ia sangat tau bahwa seorang dihadapannya ini tengah berbohong. Wajah yang berpaling itu sangat terlalu jelas. "Siapa aku, Yoongi? Jangan berbohong."

Nyatanya Yoongi segera sadar, siapa Jimin. sosok yang selalu tau perasaannya bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Yoongi melepas genggaman itu tiba-tiba, "Maka itu lebih sulit, jika gagal-" tak mampu menerusakan ucapan Yoongi menunduk dengan kesedihan. "Aku hanya makhluk fantasi yang muncul dalam novel atau film. Jangan mengada-ngada, ini akan sulit karna aku tak pernah mencobanya."

"Katakan. Aku rela melakukan apapun itu, katakan Yoongi!"

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin menjadi sepertiku?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang mampu membuatku bertahan, bahkan dengan apapun yang kau punya. Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi."

Terkekeh, dengan kesan mengejek layaknya lelucon garing disore hari.

Kekehan berlanjut hingga terdengar isakan disela-selanya, ia meraih cepat wajah Jimin membuat Jimin menatapnya lekat, "Maka …

… kau harus mati ditanganku, Jimin."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Sudah jam berapa sekarang?

Yang pasti sudah larut, langit menghitam di luar cukup menjadi bukti. Jendela dibiarkan terbuka, mempersilahkan angin masuk mengganti udara di dalam.

Didalam kamar itu, pemeran utama sedang berbaring menyamping saling berhadapan. Pakaian mereka yang berwarna senada membuat nyamannya dipandang jika seseorang tengah melihatnya. Tidak ada sentuhan apalagi kegiatan lebih, hanya saling menghadap menatap lawan masing-masing.

"Lucu sekali, biasanya kau akan menendangku hanya karena aku duduk diranjangmu," Lawan bicaranya terkekeh namun enggan untuk membalas, "Sudah larut, tidurlah."

Air wajahnya berubah seketika, gelengan lemah menjadi jawaban. Cukup mengerti dengan kondisi ini, sedari tadi Jimin hanya bisa membiarkan. Sebab, keesokannya mereka akan melewati tantangan berat.

Jimin juga sama halnya dengan Yoongi. Pikirannya penuh, akan berhasil atau tidak rencana ini. Bagaimana bisa Jimin berpikiran tenang saat ia akan meninggalkan Yoongi?

"Jimin- _ie_ , aku takut gagal," Pandangannya mulai memburam, "Lebih baik kita tidak melakukannya, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini. Jika gagal maka aku akan membenci diriku sendiri seumur hidupku Jimin."

Justru itulah yang semakin ia takutkan, Yoongi!

Kenapa begitu lemah, hanya Yoongi yang dapat membuat perasaan Jimin seperti ini, "Jika kita melakukannya, setidaknya ada separuh harapan berhasil, dan separuh lagi kegagalan. Tidak melakukannya berarti kita tak mendapat apapun."

Yoongi berpaling, sangat jelas dimata Jimin saat bahu kecil itu mulai bergetar menahan isak. "Yoongi berbaliklah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Karena keinginannya tak kunjung dituruti, Jimin terpaksa mencari jalan lain.

Ia mendekat, menyelipkan tangan diantara leher Yoongi. Kemudian membaliknya perlahan, sedang Yoongi sibuk menutup wajahnya. "Aku hanya perlu telingamu untuk mendengar ini, seminggu lalu aku mengatakan bahwa aku berpikir keras, bukan? Tanpa kau tau, aku juga memikirkannya sampai sekarang.

Tentang semua takdirmu yang salah, takdirmu yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkanmu. Cukup ingat ini, jika mereka ditanya tentang kematian karenamu. Sudah pasti jawabannya, akan rela mati demi kau, demimu Yoongi. Sebab, mereka memang sudah menjadi takdirmu walau takdir yang salah. Maka aku pun seperti itu Yoongi- _ya_ _a_."

Perlahan ia menampakkan wajahnya, membuat senyum kecil Jimin terlihat, "Dan soal takut, aku juga takut akan kematian. Tapi aku lebih takut jika kau sendirian dimasa depan."

Secepat kilat pelukan erat dirasakan oleh Jimin, Yoongi terus menangis ia bersyukur ada manusia sebaik Jimin di dunia. Tapi kebaikannya akan segera berakhir, berhasil atau tidak rencana itu, mereka tak dapat berbuat apapun dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membenci kantuk yang menghampiri. Selalu seperti ini, ketika ia menangis kencang matanya tak akan bisa untuk tidak menutup. Padahal Yoongi sudah berencana untuk tidak tidur, karna ia hanya takut memperpendek waktunya bersama sosok itu.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Salah satu dari mereka mungkin bertanya, kenapa harus didapur?

Apabila seperti ini, kenangan pertama kali bertemu akan teringat. Seakan mengatakan dimana tempat pertemuan maka disitulah tempat perpisahan. Lucu, namun begitu berat diakhir.

Mata sipit itu semakin menyipit rupanya, Jimin tidak tidur ia sibuk menatap Yoongi semalaman. Namun, senyum secerah bulan masih nampak dipagi hari ini. Hanya Yoongi yang menampakkan raut tak senang. Merasa belum sanggup untuk hal yang akan mereka lakukan.

Pisau dapur sudah ditangan, titik jantung berada sudah diketahui Yoongi sejak lama. Kini, tinggal tusukan yang akan membawa Jimin pergilah yang harus dilakukan. Hal terberat yang akan Yoongi perbuat.

Dengan tangannya.

Benar-benar dengan tangannya, hanya psikopat yang mampu melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Tapi Yoongi, ia tak berhak melakukan itu sebab Jimin sama sekali tak bersalah seperti alasan penyebab pembunuhan diluar sana.

"Jika kita terus menunda, maka semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang. Ayo, tusuk aku Yoongi- _yaa_ _,_ " Mudah sekali mengucap padahal nyatanya ketakutan memenuhi pikirannya.

Tangan Yoongi bergetar, sesusah inikah hanya untuk bertahan dengan orang yang tepat? Ingin menghilang dari dunia pun hanya menjadi khayalan. Jimin sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin ini segera terselesaikan. Sebelum ketakutannya kembali.

Tangannya meraih tangan Yoongi mendekat dan mengarahkan pada letak jantungnya sendiri. Tapi, untuk Yoongi berat rasanya ia menahan tangan sambil menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Jimin." berulang kali terucap membuat Jimin kesal. Ia sudah lelah melihat tangisan itu menjadi-jadi, lalu biarkan dirinya pergi kali ini.

Jimin menitikkan air dari matanya, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. "Maaf, tapi aku mencintaimu. Mari bertemu lagi dimasa yang akan datang, Yoongi," Mata Yoongi membola, Jimin memang melepas tangannya namun hal lain terjadi, ia memeluk erat Yoongi membuat tusukan dari benda tajam itu mengenai dadanya.

 **Agkhh.**

Napasnya tercekak, sedang Yoongi tak mampu melakukan apapun. Segera melonggarkan pelukan, Jimin tersenyum ditengah isakan. Ia mendekat mencium mata juga bibir Yoongi, "Sepertinya akulah takdirmu Yoongi," Sedetik kemudian matanya tertutup sempurna, Yoongi melihat sendiri detik-detik kematiannya.

Kini tangannya begitu kaku, sentuhan tak pernah mengenai tubuh berdarah Jimin. Tubuh itu segera ia rengkuh, "Ahh, bagaimana ini? Jimin-ah, aku-akh tolong jangan pergi dulu. Tuhan kembalikan Jimin."

Memejam mata dalam tangisan, tak lama matanya segera terbuka berkat tubuh Jimin yang menghilang bagai sihir dipertunjukan sulap. Yoongi tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi, karna cukup sulit menerima hal ini begitu cepat.

Kini ia hanya dapat menunggu, menunggu kapan Jimin kembali dalam sosok sepertinya. Kemudian hidup bahagia sampai dunia berakhir.

Ya, faktanya Yoongi pun tak pernah tau kapan waktu itu tiba.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Menanyakan tentang kondisi, mungkin sosok ini akan segera gila karna membenci dirinya sendiri. Benar, takdirnya tak segera kembali. Menunggu diawal musim berganti, mencari tempat tepat barangkali takdir itu datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Apa yang membuatnya tetap setia menunggu? Bahkan, setelah empat tahun ia lalui.

Karena Jimin menghilang, bukan menyisa abu untuk ditabur disungai. Sering ia melihat sosok yang mirip, namun kembali menemukan fakta, bahwa Jimin sendirilah yang akan menemuinya bukan ia yang malah mencarinya.

Sudah pasti memang Jimin ada di suatu belahan dunia. Namun yang pasti belum waktunya ia menemukan takdirnya. Yoongi hanya bisa percaya kapan masa itu akan terjadi.

Hari libur pergantian musim adalah hal yang ia sukai. Maka Yoongi akan memilih tempat untuk di datangi sekedar bersantai dipagi hari. Dan hari ini bukan bangku panjang ditepian sungai, melainkan sebuah toko pakaian.

Iklan busana berwarna hitam itu membuatnya tergiur, dengan seluruh harta yang ia punya. Yoongi akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat dan menyibak pakaian yang bergantung dengan nyaman. Matanya berbinar segera setelah menemukan tujuannya.

Secepat kilat Yoongi menarik baju itu, namun binar dimatanya segera menghilang. Di seberangnya mungkin seseorang telah menuju hal yang sama. Salahkan gantungan yang begitu tinggi dan rapat membuat Yoongi tak dapat melihat pelakunya.

Ia terus menarik tak peduli dengan kerasnya usaha diseberang sana. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ' _Yoongi yang menemukannya, maka Yoongilah pemiliknya_.' Kesal usahanya tak mendapat buah. Yoongi menyibak kuat pakaian yang tadinya tertutup, rupanya seorang di sana juga melakukan hal sama. Mambuat ia tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga banyak.

Terlihatlah wajah sang perebut barang yang Yoongi inginkan. Hanya, ketika itu terjadi sumpahan dan makian yang tersimpan dan tinggal menunggu dilayangkan tak kunjung diucapkan. Keduanya mengganti raut wajah, seorang dengan ekspersi tak percaya, dan yang lain dengan raut bingung.

Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah, ia menatap kaki terpampang nyata bahwa ia menginjak lantai toko. Suara pelanggan lain juga terdengar, ia menggeleng ini diluar pemikirannya. Yoongi memaksa untuk mempercayakan otak bahwa didepannya hanyalah orang yang mirip, sama hal seperti biasanya.

Kenangan kembali memenuhi pikirannya, seperti sebuah film yang berputar menampakkan kebahagiannya yang berujung pada kesedihan. Yoongi menutup wajah mencoba menghapus kenangan diotaknya, karena akhirnya ia hanya akan mendapatkan sesak didada yang mendalam kemudian menangis disudut kamar.

Sampai sebuah tangan meraih tangannya membuat wajahnya tak lagi tertutup. Yoongi menatap dada itu, belum berani hanya untuk menatap wajahnya. Karena sungguh Yoongi takut jika ini bukan orang yang ia harapkan.

Perlahan ia mendongak, wajah yang menatapnya dulu dengan butir air mata yang membasahi pipi ada didepannya. Yoongi kembali cengeng, ia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seorang didepan menghapus jejak air dipipi segera, "Aku bingung menjadi seperti ini, perasaanku begitu berbeda sesaat setelah melihatmu. Tapi hei, kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku. Kau bilang kita akan hidup bersama sampai dunia berakhir. Apakah-

-kau orang itu?"

Mengangguk semangat Yoongi menggenggam erat tangannya, seolah tak ingin ia pergi untuk kedua kalinya, "Jimin, akhirnya _Jimin_ -ku kembali."

Senyum yang dirindukan muncul, menenangkan jiwa sesaat. Ia mendekat merengkuh tubuh kecil Yoongi dalam pelukannya,

"Oke, tidak perlu menangis. Karena Jimin-mu sudah ada disini."

 _kar_ _e_ _na sekuat apapun Yoongi bertahan, ia hanya mampu percaya. Bahwa tak apa untuk menunggu lama, kar_ _e_ _na_ _T_ _uhan tak pernah salah menentukan takdirnya._

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
